I've Got News For You
by DefectedDegenerate
Summary: She was untouchable, but I guess that's why he wanted her so badly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own the newsies.

She was accustomed to things of this sort; the ranting and raving of her father down the hall was nothing new. Something that WAS very new though, was the subject of this week's rant. Newsies. She had seem them selling papers throughout the streets but she'd never actually talked to one, let alone hear anything about them whatsoever. When her father came home fuming about the fact that they had gone on strike she opened her ears and listened. This was the most interesting thing that had happened in years! Something about just hearing the story wasn't enough for her though. She needed to see it, to really see it with her own two eyes. That was why, at this present moment, she was strolling down Main St. with her hair pushed beneath a cap and the clothes of a newsie on her back. She was bound and determined to see this strike in real life.

Almost as soon as she rounded the corner to the distribution desk she heard shouts. Boys and men yelling at each other. She ran in to find that there was indeed a brawl going on. The strike was in full swing... literally. She didn't get to think about what she wanted to do before she was thrown into the middle of the commotion. Strong hands were shoving her and hitting her. It was so packed that she felt the air leaving her. She could feel a darkness creeping up into her vision but she couldn't do anything about it.

She felt a pair of hands reach beneath her arms and begin dragging her away from the fighting. When she looked up she saw a boy about 17 looking down at her. He had a cowboy hat strapped around his neck and his greasy, dirty hair looked almost blonde. Another boy was with him. He looked about 16. His skin was tan and his hair was dark. The only thing bright about him was the blue of his eyes, which coincidentally seemed to be trying to set her on fire at the moment. She looked between the two as they glared down at her.

"You dint even get hit! Wha' the hell do youse think youse doin'?!" The darker one asked. She was about to say something when she realized that he probably thought she was a newsie, a male newsie at that, and that if she were to open her mouth and talk her secret would no longer be a secret. The only thing she could do by this point was sit there and gawk at the two boys in front of her and hope that they left her alone soon. Her wish was granted very quickly whenever a cry of distress rose from the crowd. The tall blonde ran back into the hustle but the darker one lingered and stared her down. She could feel his eyes on her skin as he sized her up wondering if she was really worth his time. She wasn't. He left quickly, not looking back once.

The fight ended as quickly as she assumed it had started. The newsies were rounded up by the police and taken away... Unfortunately, that means she was rounded up with them. She was shaking at the thought of what her father would say to her when he found out. She wiped the tears away. She didn't need these boys to see her crying. She felt her throat tighten but she gulped in the cold air of the court room and she could breathe a little better.

The doors opened and in walked the man she didn't need to see. Joseph Pulitzer. Her father. He scanned the crowd of boys but his eyes seemingly landed on her. He quirked an eyebrow and stepped forward. He was close enough that she could SMELL the whiskey and cigars. He grasped the bill of her cap and yanked it off. Her miles of long blonde hair fell down her back and you could just hear the sound of surprise from the boys.

"Angela Pulitzer! How dare you?!" Her father cried. She felt the animosity emanating from him as he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her over to him. He grasped her chin very harshly and jerked her head this way and that inspecting her face. She could tell he was shocked by her busted lip and bruised cheek. He turned to face the boys. "Which one of you did this to my daughter?" He asked. All of the boys turned white. Only two of them dared to speak up.

"We dint even know she was a goil, sir. No body did nuthin' to her." The tall blonde from earlier said. As her father was about to yell something she grabbed his arm and he turned to look down at her. Her eyes fell to the floor and for the first time in hours she found her voice.

"I went on my own father. I was thrown into it and I got beat up but I'm okay, honestly. These boys didn't do anything to me. Like he said, they didn't even know I was a girl." She whispered. She could hear her father sigh heavily and she looked up. She caught the bright blue eyes of the darker boy. He stared at her. He stared at her in that way that you know they're only thinking about you, good or bad, and that they know they should say something but they won't and you're also afraid to speak up because you're afraid that they'll stop staring. So instead of saying something she just stared back. A smirk broke across his face and she felt a spark of hope. Maybe nothing was as bad as it seemed.

Her father grabbed ahold of her arm roughly and began dragging her out of the courthouse. When she lost sight of the boy she knew that everything was exactly as bad as it seemed. She was scared and she was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own the newsies. I know this isn't exactly following the story line of the movie to bear with me please.

She had been locked up in her room for a week now. Being yelled at was one thing, but being confined to her room was another story. She was antsy, to say the least, and took to looking out of her window toward Central Park. She liked to watch the couples walk around enjoying each other's company. She would watch them and wonder what it was like to be dating someone. She was never allowed to date anyone, her father simply forbade it.

Sometimes she wished he was less strict. She wished he would actually pay attention to her once in a while instead of get so caught up in work he forgot she even existed. She wished he acted like her father. Sometimes she really hated him. She feared him too, especially when she was the one receiving his wrath. She almost wished she was born to a different family.

As if he knew she was glaring at her ceiling plotting ways for revenge, her father waltzed into the room. He waited for her to look at him before speaking.

"I feel as if you have learned your lesson. You may leave now. Don't let me catch you around those newsboys again Angela or it's right back here in your room. Do I make myself clear?" He asked. She nodded her head and he turned and walked out.

She grabbed her shoes and jacket and ran to the door. Before anyone could stop her she was out the front door and running to the park. Once she got there she found a patch of grass and flopped down in it. She inhaled the scent of trees and water and grass. She exhaled and smiled widely. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sunshine warming her porcelain skin. She could feel it soaking into every inch of her skin sending warm tingles across her body. Suddenly, the sunlight was gone. Opening her eyes she saw four large newsies standing above her.

"Didya daddy send ya ta spy on us again?" The blonde one asked. She jumped up and stepped back a couple of feet.

"No," was all she said in return. Her father would kill her if he saw her talking to these newsies.

"Well den why da hell are youse here?!" The one with an eyepatch asked. At his disrespectful tone she threw her hand on her hip and glared at him.

"You don't deserve an answer seeing as how you were incredibly disrespectful just now, but I'll give you one anyway. This, is a public park, and I, am the public. I don't need an excuse to be here." She replied. The kid with an eyepatch glared at her but the blonde one held out his hand.

"Excuse us miss. We seem ta forgot our mannas. My name is Jack Kelly. Da one wit da eyepatch is Blink, da curly headed one is Davey, and dis fine lookin gent," he said throwing his arm around the boy with stunning blue eyes," is Spot Conlon. He leads da Brooklyn newsies." He finished. Spot flashed a wide smile at her but she held her glare. After a moment she gave up.

"I'm Angela Pulitzer, it's nice to meet you," she said graciously taking the outstretched hand of Jack. He flipped it and kissed he back causing Spot to shoot a glare at him. After Jack released her hand Davey and Blink both shook her hand. When she got to Spot he kept his cool but did not extend his hand to shake hers. Her glare returned as she pulled her hand back. His smirk grew wider.

"So why was youse dressed as a newsie da udda day?" Jack asked her.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. My father had been ranting for ages about your strike and I wanted to see up close what was going on. I didn't really mean to get thrown into it." She replied. The group appraised her for a minute before Davey whispered something in Jack's ear. Jack nodded and whispered to Spot who glared at him. Jack brushed him off and stepped a bit closer.

"Youse still wanna see da action up close?" He asked. She felt excitement pulse through her. She also felt dread. She heard her father's words to her from this morning and she gulped back fear. Spot noticed that flicker of excitement turn to fear in her eyes. He knew there was something bothering her. He was about to ask when she answered.

"I really can't, but thank you for the offer. I really MUST be going now. You fellas enjoy your day!" She finished quickly and went to sprint away. She only made it a little ways when Jack pulled on her arm to stop her from running. She turned around to protest but he held up a hand.

"If youse change ya mind, swing by da lodgin house and we'll let youse in," he said quietly. She nodded. Suddenly she could feel the warmth of his hand around hers and how his large calloused hand fit perfectly around her small fragile one. She smiled at him and slipped her hand out of his. She started running back to her house all the while debating whether she should go or not.

Spot watched as Jack grabbed her hand and said something to her. He was too far away to hear but whatever Jack said had made her smile. He felt anger bubble up inside him and he didn't understand why. Angela ran away from Jack and Jack ran back over to the group. They all jostled him around and teased him about Angela... well all of them except for Spot. Jack turned to see Spot sulking.

"Heya Spotty boi! Youse a comin'?" Jack asked. Spot nodded and followed behind them, shaking off what he was feeling. They started back toward the lodging house but before they left the park Spot turned around to glimpse at where Angela had run off to. When he looked up he saw her there. Two green orbs were watching him. Her smile was gone and she was just staring at him, like the first time in the courthouse. He smirked at her and she smirked back. Turning around he ran to catch up to the others.


End file.
